A current display solution for a data analysis result is generally implemented as follows:
A server analyzes data to obtain a data chart, then takes a screenshot of the data chart, and inserts the screenshot result to a Web page; a mobile terminal browses the Web page by using a browser, and thus, the data analysis result is displayed on the mobile terminal.
The data chart is a form for expressing a data analysis structure, in which the result is shown in the form of a graph, such as a bar graph or a pie graph, or the result is shown in the form of a table.
The foregoing solution is implemented as follows: a server takes a screenshot of a data analysis result and stores the screenshot in a Web page, and a mobile terminal browses the Web page by using a browser. This solution is implemented by means of screenshot, which limits the timeliness for displaying the result data on the mobile terminal, and moreover, it is difficult for the mobile terminal to edit the data content.